1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined new oil vending and waste oil removing apparatus, which can automatically remove and store waste oil from an external oil reservoir such as an automobile engine and which can automatically sell new oil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, when automobile drivers or the like desire to replace used engine oil with new oil, they usually ask a dealer to do so at his gasoline stand or a maintenance and repair shop. In this case, the drivers or the like must pay the dealer for a charge of removing waste oil in addition to a charge of buying new oil, unavoidably resulting in a high cost. Recently, therefore, drivers themselves sometimes purchase new oil at car shops, supermarkets and the like for replacement of engine oil in order to save expenses. However, removing work of waste oil and pouring work of new oil are troublesome, and in addition, the drivers or the like are embarrassed in disposal of the waste oil.